


Lost in Your Eyes

by DaydreamBeliever24601 (VivelaFrance24601)



Series: Klaine Valentines 2018 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: College AU, First Meeting, KlaineValentines2018, Kurt Blushes A Lot, M/M, Too Many Eye References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivelaFrance24601/pseuds/DaydreamBeliever24601
Summary: His eyes. They looked so stunning that he could barely find any words to express his feelings. They seemed to be almost burning with life. Not glowing or lit up, but burning. They were such a warm and bright color of hazel that Kurt had never seen on anyone else before and they were mesmerizing.Before he could stop himself, he felt his lips move and what came out of them was extremely surprising to him.





	Lost in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here I am a few days late for the Klaine Valentines Challenge. That's okay though because I think this is pretty darn adorable. I have to say before I let you all begin reading though, that if you have been reading my other Glee work I've Been Looking for You Forever, I've decided to put it on a short hiatus so I can work on this challenge and have some more time to work out some of the plot points and structure. I might post a new chapter before this challenge is over, but I'm looking at a timeline of probably the weekend after Valentine's Day for chapter three to come out.
> 
> Here goes the story!
> 
> Also, this is completely unedited, so there are probably (most likely) grammar mistakes. If there are any that are too blatant, please let me know!

Kurt was exhausted. He just got off of his shift at Bean Me Up and was looking forward to going home to his shared apartment with Rachel and possible taking a hot, relaxing bath if he didn’t fall asleep on his doorstep first.

It was hard being him. He had classes during the day at NYADA with rigorous amounts of studying between them, his shift at Bean Me Up in the evenings, and a social life that he had to contend with. There was no time for sleep with such a schedule.

With all of those thoughts rambling through his head, Kurt dragged his feet up the steps of the bus that would take to him to the stop closest to his apartment and shuffled to a seat, plopping down with a barely audible sigh, glad the bus was almost empty save for a few other passengers scattered about. He pulled his phone out of his bag and grimaced as he realized it had no more battery left.

He nothing else to occupy his time, so he figured that he could do a little bit of people-watching. Call him whatever you want, but Kurt actually enjoyed observing other people while they weren’t paying attention to him. It helped him to judge their character.

The first thing he noticed was a woman maybe about ten years older than him in slacks and a blouse furiously prodding at her phone. Nothing much interested him with that image.

He then saw a middle-aged woman with a grocery bag on the seat next to her and a book in her hands.  _ The Picture of Dorian Gray _ . Good choice. He had to read it for one of his literature classes his freshman year and he rather enjoyed it.

As much as Kurt wanted to ask her what she thought about it so far, he decided to let her be so she could enjoy it without interruptions. Instead, he let his eyes begin to swivel toward the back of the bus.

Sitting in the seat closest to the window on the aisle across from him was a man. He seemed to be around Kurt’s age, possibly a college student like him. He was wearing an extremely well-fitted pair of black jeans, not that Kurt paid particular attention to them, and a simple red v-neck sweater.

His eyes then traveled up to the man’s head, taking in and abundance of jet black curls that Kurt supposed he could lose his fingers for days in, that’s how absolutely luscious they looked. He also noted the earbuds in the man’s ears and how he was casually bobbing his head to whatever music he was listening to and —  _ oh _ .

_ His eyes _ . They looked so stunning that he could barely find any words to express his feelings. They seemed to be almost  _ burning _ with life. Not glowing or lit up, but burning. They were such a warm and bright color of hazel that Kurt had never seen on anyone else before and they were mesmerizing.

Before he could stop himself, he felt his lips move and what came out of them was extremely surprising to him.

“ _ You take my breath away _ ,” Kurt whispered, entranced in the man’s eyes.

“What did you just say?”

Oh no, oh no, oh no. The man was looking back at him.

“You were talking to me, right?”

Oh no, oh no, oh no. He had to say something back to the man, but his mind was racing to fast to formulate coherent thoughts.

“Your eyes!” Kurt blurted out and then gasped as he realized what he had just said, a rosy blush creeping up the sides of his neck and face, brightening his cheeks.

“My eyes?” the man replied, one of the corners of his mouth turning slightly upward as if in a smirk, but with a more gentle and friendly effect. “What about them?”

Another question? How was Kurt going to deal with that?

“They’re- they’re hazel!” he managed to stammer out and his blush deepened, his face turning a cherry-like red as a chuckle escaped from the man’s lips, and by the god that he didn’t believe in, if that chuckle wasn’t the most beautiful thing he had ever heard in his entire life.

“So what?”

Damn. Another question for Kurt to stumble over and make even more a fool of himself. What a great first impression.

“ _ Theyrethemostbeautifuleyesiveeverseen _ ,” he squeaked out as quickly as humanly possible. Oh how stupid he felt.

If it was even possible, the man’s eyes seemed to brighten up even more at the compliment and Kurt just blushed even more, not able to break his gaze away. He was enraptured.

“Well, I’m not sure I’ve ever heard that one before, but thank you. I have to say, though, your eyes are pretty striking as well,” the man said, a full smile breaking out onto his face.

Kurt was completely frozen. There was nothing to say, nothing to do, nothing to even think. He was utterly dumbstruck by the beauty that this man possessed in just his face, let alone the rest of his body. He just kept staring, not knowing how to respond.

“Well, it was nice meeting you, but this is my stop,” the man continued on, seemingly not affected by Kurt’s awkward demeanor, standing up as the bus came to a halt.

It was when he started to walk down the aisle away from Kurt when he finally snapped out of his daze. “ _ Wait _ !” he shouted. “Kurt!”

The man turned around with a slightly confused gracing his features, including his eyes, much to Kurt’s chagrin.

“What was that?”

“M-my name,” Kurt spoke softly turning bashful yet again underneath the man’s intense gaze.

“Kurt,” the man repeated as if testing out the name on his lips. “I’m Blaine.”

He reached his hand out and Kurt hesitantly shook it, his blush intensifying at the touch. When he let go, he realized that  _ Blaine _ had pressed something into his hand. He went to take a look at it, but was stopped by Blaine’s voice.

“Just give me a call or text me the next time you’re free and we’ll go get some coffee,” he said with a teasing lilt in his voice and a smirk on his face. “See you later,  _ Kurt _ .”

And with that, Blaine turned away again and walked off of the bus leaving Kurt to deal with the aftermath on his own. He was slightly unsure of what just happened but was nonetheless pleased.

His eyes turned down to look at the slip of paper that Blaine left in his hands and as he read the contents he gasped, his cheeks flushing again.

Underneath Blaine’s number was a little note that said, “ _ You take my breath away, too _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! It was pretty fun for me to write as I usually basically only write and read angst (because who doesn't love some angst?). Let me know how I did if you feel up to it, and please keep reading my other fills for the challenge! Day Two's fill should appear some time this weekend (I'm pretty busy so I'm a bit behind).
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
